Thorin Oakenshield
About Thorin Oakenshield was son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King Under The Mountain, and heir to the Dwarf Kingdom Erebor. He lived happily in Erebor until it was attacked by the dragon Smaug, and the Dwarves were forced to flee. After establishing a successful new life for his people in the Blue Mountains, he led twelve other dwarves and the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins on a quest to reclaim the mountain from Smaug. Although Smaug was defeated and the mountain was reclaimed, Thorin was mortally wounded during the Battle of the Five Armies. He was buried beneath the mountain with the Arkenstone, the jewel representing his rule as rightful King Under the Mountain. History The young Thorin was a noble Dwarf of King Thrór's folk. Thorin thought his grandfather was crazy but continued to serve under his authority. When the dragon attacked Thorin leads an archer squad of dwarves, who's arrows don't even make the dragon flinch. He narrowly saves Balin from the dragons fire, while the rest of the archers perish. Thorin saves his crazy grandfather who wishes to retrieve the Arkenstone from the pile of gold that Smaug has gathered. The young dwarf prince, Thráin, Thrór and a few others escape the flames. Thorin hates elves, especially King Thranduil, for not aiding the dwarves during their troubles. Later on, the remaining dwarves arrive near the gates of Moria, wishing to reclaim the lost dwarven mines. They face new trouble - Azog the defiler and his army of Gundabad orcs has been summoned their by Durin's Bane, the balrog living in the mines. Thrór fights Azog while the weary dwarves take on his armies just outside of the gates at a place called Azanulbizar. Battle separates Thorin from Azog and he watches as the pale orc beheads his grandfather and knocks out his father with nothing he can do. Stirred with anger, he approaches Azog. After a short duel, Thorin is knocked down by Azog's brute strength. His sword is knocked from his hand but he manages to pick up a branch of oak and shield Azog's blow, earning his name, "Oakenshield". After grabbing a nearby sword and chopping off Azog's arm at the elbow, the pale orc flees. The dwarves are aided by those of the Iron Hills to finnish off the remainders. They dared not to enter Moria for the balrog that abided there. Thráin went crazy and disappeared into the wilderness. Thorin believes Azog died of his wounds. While in exile, Erebor was on Thorins mind. Years later he meets Gandalf in Bree, who saves him from two thugs who were hired by Azog to kill him. They discuss a quest to reclaim the mountain and Gandalf states that he would help reclaim it. It is said that they would need a burglar. Thorin, Gandalf and twelve other dwarves including Balin turned up at Bilbo Baggins's house, Bag End, to arrange the quest and left the following morning. They camped near Trollshaws on the road and Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili, tease Bilbo and joke about Orcs but Thorin scolds them. Balin tells Bilbo the story of Azanulbizar and that Thorin was a great leader and was the one to hate orcs the most out of all the company. Yazneg and Fimbul can see them from a cliff. The company encounter three Stone Trolls - Tom, Bert and William, who capture them and are going to cook and eat them. However, with the help of Bilbo and Gandalf they escape, leaving the trolls stone in the sunlight. Thorin finds Orcrist, an elvish blade, in the trolls treasure hoard. Radagast the Brown arrives, and agrees to help them escape approaching Wargs and Hunter Orcs led by Yazneg. The Brown Wizard lets the wargs chase him on his sled. Lagdush, one of the orcs, senses the company and strays off. Thorin nods to Kili who shoots Lagdush's warg, and the Orc falls to the dwarves weapons. Yazneg hears the sound and orders the wargs to surround the company, who only just escapes down a hole. The tunnel leads to Rivendell, where Elrond shows Thorin the moon runes on his map. The Dwarves leave while Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf and Saruman meet, so that the elves can't stop them. Thorin is shocked when the stone giants of the Mist Mountains almost crush members of his company. After Bilbo almost falls off the ledge, Thorin claims that the Hobbit should never have come with them. The company falls deep into the mountains, encountering the goblins and the Goblin King, who mocks Thorin and orders his royal scribe to take the message to Azog that he has them captured. After Gandalf saves them, they fight their way out. The Goblins seem frightened of Orcrist and Glamdring, calling them Bighter and Beater. Gandalf kills the Goblin King and they escape. Almost as soon as they got out, they once again encounter wargs and hunter orcs, this time led by Azog, who has replaced his chopped arm with a prosthetic claw. Thorin faces the Defiler and his warg but is defeated and is only saved by Bilbo, who intercepts the orc who Azog ordered to kill the dwarf prince. The company is rescued by eagles who drop them on the carrock. Thorin makes up to Bilbo, and tells him he is a worthy member of their company. After a brief stop at Beorn's House, the Dwarves and Bilbo enter Mirkwood, while Gandalf leaves to investigate the tombs of the Nazgul. They encounter giant spiders and are saved by Bilbo. The spiders surround them but Prince Legolas, the head of the silvan guard Tauriel and Elven Archers capture the dwarves, destroying the remaining spiders. Legolas takes Orcrist for himself. As prisoner of King Thranduil, Thorin refuses the elven king's deal for freedom. Thranduil tells him that he can wait and locks him up with the other dwarves.Category:Characters with the title of King Under The MountainCategory:Characters with Dragon SicknessCategory:Erebor Dwarves Thorin and company escape anyway when bilbo arrives with the keys. Floating down stream in barrels, being ambushed by orcs and across into lake town on a barge owned by a man named Bard, they are weary. Bard doesn't agree with the dwarves going to Erebor, knowing the wraith that will follow, but the master doesn't care and lets them go, knowing that if they succeed, he will get a share in the treasure. It's obvious Bard doesn't get along with Thorin. Kili, being injured, is forced to stay behind by Thorin, as he couldn't risk the sake of the quest for one dwarf. Fili and Oin stay with him in Lake Town, (Bofur is left behind). Once reaching Erebor, Thorin gives up hope when the daylight finishes, and Durin's Day passes. But when Bilbo figures it is the moonlight that shines on the keyhole, he snaps to buissness, sending the hobbit into the heart of the mountain to collect the Arkenstone that he so desires. When Bilbo barely gets out alive, Thorin won't let him pass with out the stone and will kill him otherwise. It's obvious dragon sickness is brewing inside him. They are interrupted by Smaug who the dwarves almost kill and resulting in the dragon heading off towards Lake Town with Death on his mind. Once Bard's Black Arrow fells the beast, Thorin claims himself King Under The Mountain and forces all the company to search for the Arkenstone, which Bilbo was secretly hiding in is pocket the whole time since his encounter with Smaug. Thorin puts on golden armour like his grandfather and becomes more obsessed with gold. The dwarves are later preparing for war when Thorin presents Bilbo with a mithril coat telling him that he was going to need it. When Bard tries to talk some sense into the dwarf king, he is shouted at and rejected, resulting in the elven army marching to the gates of Erebor. Thorin shoots an arrow at king Thranduils's feet warning him that the next shot will go in between his eyes. The rest of the dwarves duck as the elves aim their loaded bow's at them. When Bard tries to trade the Arkenstone for their share of the treasure, Thorin finds out it was Bilbo who took it and orders him to be thrown off the tower. When none of the dwarves obey, he goes to do it himself and is interrupted by gandalf. Soon afterwards, Thorin's cousin Dain Ironfoot arrives on his hog steed, who Thranduils's hates just as much. A large dwarf army follows him close behind. Dain supports the dwarves and is ready to attack he elves and men when Azog's first wave arrives. During the battle, Thorin, still sick over gold, goes into the hall of kings. Dwalin tries to convince him to help Dain, who's forces are dying fast. Thorin tells him to leave before he kills him. Just when all seems lost for Dain, Thorin gets over his Dragon Sickness and the company exits Erebor. While Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili ride on mountain goat mounts, up to Ravenhill, where Azog is commanding his armies from, the rest of the dwarves stay and aid Dain and his forces. Once up in the old fortress, the dwarves split up in order to try and track down the defiler, unaware of the approaching army from MT. Gundabad. Bilbo arrives and warns them just in time, as Goblin Mercenaries attack. Azog finds Fili and while Kili, Thorin, Bilbo and Dwalin can see, he stabs him through the chest and lets his body fall. Thorin briefly faces the defiler, sending down the hill. While he is recovering, Azog orders the Orc Berserkers that had just arrived on him. Arrows begin to slaughter them before they can reach him as Legolas was shooting from one of the towers. While in battle with the orc berserkers, one corners him on the edge of a frozen waterfall. Legolas, who is fighting Bolg below, returns Orcrist to Thorin reluctantly, by throwing it and impaling the orc. Thorin takes on Azog one last time and this time, the defiler wields a deadly flail. Swinging the flail around Dangerously, Azog begins to crack the ice around them and ends up underneath the ice. Thorin thinks he might be dead from drowning as he watches him from above but suddenly the defiler opens his eyes and stabs the dwarf king's foot. In the final battle, Azog stabs Thorin and with the last of his strength, the dwarf shoves Orcrist through him. Before dying, Thorin makes up to Bilbo for what happened while he had Dragon Sickness. He is buried with Fili and Kili with the Arkenstone and Orcrist by his side. Dain becomes king under the mountain and Thorin is not forgotten in the hearts of the dwarves ever. Appearances The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug The Hobbit: Battle Of The Five Armies Weapons * Orcrist - The large elven blade which Thorin finds inside the Troll hoard * Sword - Thorin's sword, he has kept for many years being a great dwarvish blade * Axe - The dwarvish axe that Thorin uses on his travels being more like a crowbar in some ways * Bow - Thorin has a dwarvish bow that he rarely uses * Broad Sword - The large Sword, probably used by Thror once, taken by Thorin before the Battle of the Five Armies and used in the battle * Regal Bow - The Bow Thorin takes from the armouries of Erebor and fires at king Thranduil's feet Costumes * Prince - The Robes that Thorin wears in the kingdom of Erebor while serving under his grandfather * Quest - The bulky costume that Thorin wears while on his quest to reclaim the mountain * Lake Town - The less restrictive costume which he borrows from Lake Town * Reclaimed Erebor - The clothing that Thorin wears inside the mountain as king once he has reclaimed it * Regal - The Armour which used to belong to king Thror that Thorin takes from the armoury as Thor only had two of these sets, one of which he wore outside Moria * Battle - When Thorin overcomes his Dragon Sickness, he takes off the dark, golden, heavy armour of his grandfather and wears less bulky armour, chain and clothing In The Books In Tolkien's - The Hobbit, Thorin isn't quite as selfish and there is no Dragon Sickness like in the film. Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Company Of Thorin Oakenshield Category:Archers Category:Good Articles Category:Articles with Gifs Category:Killed by Azog